Mating Season
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: Always drawing him toward it, like a wolf to red. No pun intended.    "What do you know about Mating Seasons?" He bit out tersely, pulling himself back from the sweet trembling that Nick did      Wriiten for GrimmKink


I wrote this for this prompt http: / grimm-kink. live journal.

com/ 452. html? thread= 797892# t797892 here.

~~~~~N/M~~~~~

Pon Farr, Grimm Style

Pairing: Nick Burkehardt(IDK how it's spelled but I like this one)/Monroe (He apparently has no first name.)

Rating: Light M

Warnings: Slash, Sarcastic Monroe

Copyright: I'm no Jim Kouf nor do I work for NBC studios.

~~~~~N/M~~~~~

"Wait, WHAT!"

Monroe growled into his phone, tugging at his collar. He was already feeling the heat he dreaded every year. "Listen. I need you to stay away from me for a few days. Okay? I can't explain it right now but just stay away." He hung up the phone, tossing it in the direction of his workbench and quickly made his way upstairs into his bedroom. He quickly shed his clothes and stepped into his shower, turning the cold water on Full-Blast. He groaned when it did nothing to contain the fire crawling through his skin.

"Stupid Biology." Monroe muttered, pressing his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower. "Some animals get to do it for fun but No! Blutbad's just had to get the stupid genetic imperative to breed."

Just the _saying_ the word _Breed_, had Monroe already panting and fighting off the inevitable hard-on. Because the word made him think of Mating, thinking of Mating led to Mates, Mates led to thoughts of Nick and wasn't that just peachy? A Blutbad lusting after a Grimm. Monroe's mom would be furious at him for even considering the Grimm attractive. But, man was Monroe justified. Those piercing gray eyes of Nick's, that could go from mischievous to deathly serious in an instant. Instantly, images of Nick made their way into Monroe's mind. One of him bent over Monroe's workbench, begging and panting. And, Monroe's personal favorite though he vehemently denied to even himself about it, The Grimm spread out submissively on his bed in nothing but red boxers. The Grimm's face was like a piece of art that you weren't allowed to touch but you wanted to so badly anyway. The way the man's shoulders filled out that leather jacket he favored so much. Monroe imagined leaning in to lick at Nick's neck and felt his teeth elongate. He could almost smell the aftershave that Nick wore every day as he muzzled closer to the FantasyNick's neck.

Wait, that was Nick's aftershave!

Monroe immediately was pulled back to the real world. He sniffed the air, slightly surprised and then again not by the smell of his own arousal. He looked down and he had fisted his now hard cock. He let go with a grimace and smelled the air again, convinced he was imagining Nick's scent. But when the wolf inside of him growled in lust and screamed for him to Mate, he knew he hadn't been. He growled and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and stalking down the stairs. Nick was pounding on the door and shouting out his name. Monroe quickly opened the door and yanked him inside. Growling still, he pinned the now confused Grimm against the wall.

"I told you to stay away, Nick." Monroe managed to not growl long enough to bite out the warning.

"And, you didn't tell me why." Nick countered hotly. A rush of red spread across his cheeks when he noticed that Monroe was in nothing but a towel. His eyes followed a water droplet as it made it's way down the Clockmaker's chest and a small rush of arousal surged up but Nick tampered it down. "I was worried." He said, not commenting on the towel.

Monroe certainly didn't not hear the words but he was too focused on the blood that made Nick's cheeks flush to make a good response and the whiff of arousal he caught coming from the Grimm. The Wolf in him snarled and snapped at the back of his mind to Scent the Grimm and try as he might, Monroe really couldn't think of a reason not too. He leaned forward and dragged his nose along the side of Nick's neck, breathing the scent unique to Nick in and groaned lowly in his throat, now in tandem with that scent. He could find it anywhere in a crowd. Always drawing him toward it, like a wolf to red. No pun intended.

"What do you know about Mating Seasons?" He bit out tersely, pulling himself back from the sweet trembling that Nick did.

"Uh...Wolves have one?" Nick managed to say, unknowingly swamped by the pheromones that Monroe was emitting. He wasn't too sure of what was going on with Monroe but the arousal that now was sweeping through him wasn't exactly forced. "I'm guessing Blutbads have one."

Monroe nodded, slowly fangs beginning to show. "You need to leave now." He forced out, ignoring the Wolf's outraged cry as he said it. As much as Monroe wanted him to stay, he was not going to force himself on the delectable, mouth-watering Grimm.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nick asked, ignoring the warning, concerned for his friend.

"Just peachy." Monroe said sarcastically. "I have to deal with the unrelenting urge to hump the nearest table leg because I choose to live away from any female Blutbaden who'd rather tear me apart then let me breed them for the next few days and I have to deal with a really infuriating Grimm who is so naive that he walked into a Blutbad's den while he's in a constant state of Rut."

He slammed one of his hands into the wall, near Nick's ear to intimidate the latter but he just blinked up at the Clockmaker. Unfazed "A Grimm who really needs to leave now before I can't control myself and throw him on the ground, tear off his clothes and ram my dick into him so hard that he can't walk until next week without giving him a chance to say no." Monroe added hoping the threat of sex with a man would scare the Grimm into leaving.

"Uh." was all that Nick could manage to say as a tidal wave of lust washed over him. It pretty much tore Monroe's threat to pieces because apparently the Grimm was a kinky son of a bitch.

Monroe growled looking him, dead in the eye. "Last chance to leave, Nick, because we do this and there's no going back. I'm fighting really powerful instincts right now that make me want to mark you and keep you chained to my bed until the Wolf is sated which just a warning, takes a lot. I won't be able to let you go." he tightened his one-handed hold on Nick's wrists to emphasize his point.

Nick let out a small moan, surging up to slant his lips over Monroe's. The Clockmaker snarled into the kiss and grabbed the slimmer man's hips, hoisting him up and making the Grimm wrap his legs around Monroe's waist.

They barely made it up the stairs. The minute the door to his bedroom closed behind him, Monroe had Nick pinned to the door. Somewhere along the way, Nick had lost his jacket and Monroe set about to getting the rest of his clothes off. Nick wasn't making it easy though as he kept trying to pull Monroe in to kiss him, hindering Monroe's progress. Eventually, Monroe growled at him in frustration and slammed Nick's hands over his head, holding them in place.

Nick froze and actually whimpered. Monroe growled even more and practically tore Nick's shirt off, leaving miles of unmarked tanned skin that begged to have claw marks pressed into it. Monroe shivered then ducked down to bite at one Nick's nipples, slowly trailing one of his claws down hard enough to leave light scratches.

"Monroe!" Nick gasped, hands tugging at Monroe's hold on his wrists. Another wave of lust crashed into him when he realized Monroe was holding them both up just by the strength in one of his hands. Monroe gave an answering growl and licked his way back up to Nick's chin. He pulled away, earning another whimper from Nick. Monroe rumbled in pleasure and stared directly in Nick's eyes, watching as the gray pupils blew and grew dark. Monroe smiled wickedly then swept in, claiming Nick's mouth as his own. They battled for a bit but it was clear to them both who was in charge. Nick quickly gave up the fight and surrendered to Monroe's probing tongue but he was far from passive, grinding his hips into the Clockmaker's.

Said Clockmaker pulled back with a snarl then yanked Nick forward and threw him on to his bed. He took a second to appreciate the sight of Nick on his bed before diving for the Grimm's pants and wrestling with the man's belt. He yanked it off and threw it off to the side, grinning savagely as he attacked Nick's pants.

Nick's eyes widened when he belatedly remembered what he was wearing under his jeans. "Monroe, wa-" Nick started to warn but Monroe's growl stopped him mid word.

Monroe's mind at this point was a mixture of human and Wolf instincts. Seeing the deep red of Nick's boxers, the wolf took over completely. He growled deep within his chest and suddenly, Nick was turned around onto his stomach with his jeans hanging halfway off his ass. He groaned, hanging his head panting waiting to see what the Wolf was going to do next.

God but the man was gorgeous, breathing heavily head bowed submissively. The Wolf snarled at him to mark the man and The Human complied, biting at the back of the Grimm's neck. He could smell very faint traces of something flowery, something not Him and growled, sealing his teeth over the base of his Mate's neck. He ignored his Mate's groan of pleasure and didn't let go until he tasted blood and even at that, didn't let go until he smelt his Mate's arousal intensify. He growled again and bit his way down. He gently pulled his Mate's butt cheeks apart and nuzzled at the ring of muscle they protected.

His Mate groaned and pushed back. The Wolf growled happily at being able to pleasure it's Mate. The Wolf licked at the muscle and pushed a finger in, preparing his mate for him. Soon he was up to three fingers and his Mate was practically begging for the Wolf to replace them with his cock. And, he was not one to deny his mate.

He quickly pushed his towel off and pushed in slowly not wanting to hurt his Mate. He stopped, panting at feeling his Mate's tightness. The Human screamed at The Wolf to stop and let Nick adjust and the Wolf agreed if only to make sure it's Mate was okay.

"M-Monroe!" his Mate cried out. "Please! More!" Who was the Wolf to deny it's Mate, especially when he was begging so prettily? He began moving faster and harder to appease his mate who voiced his pleasure loudly and then, even the Wolf lost control. Fur sprouted and fingers became claws and he saw through reddened eyes. He was careful to not hurt his Mate as he gripped his hips and pounded into him. His Mate cried out sweetly in pleasure and the scent of his arousal flooded the room as he came. The tightening of his Mate's muscles had the Wolf cresting right behind him. He let out a high howl, that if any Blutbaden were nearby would know that this Blutbad reformed or not, had found his mate and was going to celebrate his find.

A few days later,

"So is your Pon Farr over yet?" Nick asked, voice wrecked as he stroked Monroe's hair. Somewhere in between blowjobs and wild sex, Monroe had ended up sprawled over Nick.

Monroe looked up and glared at him. "Did you really just liken Mating Season to Star Trek! Really?"

Nick shrugged and Monroe huffed, head going back Nick's chest.

"So when's your next Pon Farr?"

Monroe just groaned and shut Nick up by kissing him


End file.
